


The Snickerdoodle Incident

by storiofmylife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next-Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiofmylife/pseuds/storiofmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been seven years past their graduation of Hogwarts and Victoire was a hard working mother of two. She'd dealt with plenty of negative people in her life, but will she be able to handle the dreaded PTA mothers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snickerdoodle Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a random headcanon I read once somewhere on the internet. Written for Tedoire Ship Week 2016.

The parent-teacher association was a fairly new thing to the Weasley-Lupin household. While both Vic and Teddy agreed that sending their children to a public, non-magical school was what they wanted; Vic didn’t know what to expect from the PTA meetings. At first, she was indifferent but welcome to it. The parents seemed welcoming and excited, but as they entered the third month of the school year for their young Remus, Vic began to realize the type of women she was dealing with. 

It started with slight remarks on how she looked, especially after a long shift at the office. Dealing with politically focused wizards and witches all day sometimes made things rough on her psyche. However, there was nothing she wouldn’t do for her children. That included running right from work to a recital, meeting, or football game. 

“You look tired. Have you been sleeping well?” 

“Does that husband of yours help you at all?” 

“You’re late.” 

“These lemon squares seem dry, don’t they? Did you follow the recipe?” 

The comments never got to her. She survived Hogwarts, she could surely survive the mothers of the school. 

However, everyone had a breaking point, and as time went on, Vic got closer and closer to reaching hers. After a particularly rough work day followed by a daunting PTA meeting, Vic came home to her family agitated. She slammed doors and cabinets up until the kids went into bed.   
Teddy greeted her in the kitchen with a glass of whiskey ready for her. She greedily sipped at it, sighing as he pulled her against his chest. 

“You can always stop going, love.” 

“No I can’t.” 

He held off a laugh at her tone of indignance, “And why not?” 

“Because then they would think they were winning. I am no quitter, Mr. Lupin.” 

He pulled her gaze up to his own with a smirk, “You certainly aren’t, Mrs. Lupin.” That evening, she forgot all about her problems easily. 

However, seeing her so stressed, Teddy began to go to meetings more himself, taking time from work and asking the cousins to help watch the kids. In the end, a part of Vic blamed Teddy for the reason that the snickerdoodle event occurred. She never hesitated to tell him so, either.   
It was the second meeting in December and while Vic had rushed from a work meeting to the PTA meeting, Teddy strolled into the school building as if he owned the place. Though that always seemed to be the way with him, when really he was just roaming about, observing everyone. A photographer’s habit, he supposed. Donned in his leather jacket, Vic spotted him right away. She smiled as they caught each other's’ gazes, but frowned when she saw the gaggle of women that were talking with him. He had a snickerdoodle in his hand, though they failed to notice he’d only taken a couple small bites of it. He wasn’t a fan of snickerdoodles. 

Vic strode over to her husband, ignoring how intense she surely looked to the other parents. Teddy greeted her with a smile, arm over her shoulder, and a kiss to her temple. All the tiredness she felt earlier was completely gone as her true Gryffindor nature came out. 

The women went silent after that, especially when Vic pointedly took the cookie from Teddy and bit into it. They scattered after a few short hellos and Vic sighed into his chest. He rubbed a hand up and down her back and motioned for her to sit. 

All throughout the meeting, Teddy and Vic were in their own moment. They listened to what they needed to but ignored the way Susan, the self titled Snickerdoodle Queen, tried to boss everyone around. For the first time in a while, Vic was enjoying the meetings again. 

With some time to spare, the parents separated into groups to discuss the next meeting and plans for the upcoming holiday. Teddy went off to the loo so Vic hovered near the door in anticipation of finally getting home. Susan and her lackies were nearby, but Vic ignored their conversation. 

At least until she heard Teddy’s name being mentioned. 

“--he’s certainly ruggedly handsome,” said Mariah Pembrokely.

“Victoire definitely reached above her level for that one.” Vic ignored it, she was too confident in herself to focus on that jab. 

However, as their laughter died down, she noted the way Susan leaned a little closer to her friends. “Her husband, though...he’s quite the looker. I wonder what he’d be like in bed.” 

That was the final breaking point for Vic. She could handle any remark against herself, but talk about Teddy like that? _Her_ Teddy? Then there was trouble. He happened to just be returning from the loo and his steps faltered when he caught her gaze. He knew that look, and worried about the safety of not only the people, but the building they were in as well. 

Vic stepped forward, out of the way of her husband’s hand that tried to stop her, and tapped a finger lightly on Susan’s shoulder. The redhead turned, fakely surprised to see her standing there. She was taller than Victoire, but only by a few inches, and while Vic knew she could easily take the woman down--she thought of a better plan.   
“It would be wise for you to not talk about my husband like that. In fact, if you spent as much time as you do talking people down or hitting on the men here, you’d probably still be married.” As Susan opened her mouth to speak, Vic held up a finger and continued, “Because outside these weekly meetings, you have to go home to nothing and no one. So while you may try to talk me down and insult me, in the end, I win. Because I get to go home to my two children, family, and _ruggedly handsome_ husband.” Mariah cowered at being called out and Susan barely moved. 

Teddy’s hand was on her arm now, but Vic wasn’t done. “So take your words, Susan, and sod off.” With that her hand went up and knocked the tray of snickerdoodles from her hands. “And your snickerdoodles are chalky.” 

Finally, Teddy managed to pull Vic away without having to toss her over his shoulder. She seemed far too proud of herself as he opened the car door for her. 

From that moment on, Susan only spoke when she had to and avoided Vic all together. With her backed down, another mother who Vic had spoken to a few times brought in a batch of snickerdoodles that were far more delicious than the other woman’s.


End file.
